Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is a American Cartoon made by Disney XD/Disney Channel. The international branch of Disney mostly removed any violence, mildly rude and offensive language, references about death, vandalism, and reckless actions and behaviors that are deemed inappropriate and/or unethical for young viewers and/or young viewers can imitate. Censorship South East Asia Disney Channel South East Asia Season One *Episode 1 #The scene where Dipper says "What the heck is going on here?!" it was changed to "What is going on here?!" #The scene where Mabel says "You guys are butt-faces!" it was changed to "You guys are faces!" *Episode 3 #The scene that shows the miner spiting on the road was cut. *Episode 15 #The scene where Wendy says "I make the rules, sucka!" it was changed to "I make the rules!" *Episode 19 #The scene where Bill says "Later, suckers!" it was changed to "Later!" #The scene where Soos says "Ha ha, he's dead now," was cut. *Episode 20 #The scene that shows the guards collapsing after being hit by the gnomes was cut. Season Two Southeast Asia Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene where Stan says "But I didn't catch that porkchop all alone." it was changed to "But I didn't catch that chop all alone." #The scene where Stan says "Darn kid! He has no idea what he's messing with." it was changed to, "He has no idea what he's messing with." #Any scene that has a close-up scene of zombies' heads exploding was replaced with a looped scene of the zombies covering their heads in pain and shaking. #The scene where Stan says "Deal with it, zombie idiots!" it was changed to, "Deal with it, zombie(t)s!" *Episode 2 #The scene where Dipper says "Yeah, that's what we are." (Looks at a note that he has written about confessing his crush on Wendy)That's all we'll ever be. ''(Crumples it up, lies back on Wendy's bed)"Friends" was cut. #The scene where Wendy is talking to Dipper, and says "Dude you're laying on my bra" was cut. #The scene where Dipper says "Hu?" was cut. #The scene that shows Dipper stabbing the Shape Shifter with an ax was cut. *Episode 3 #The scene where Dipper says "The grass is fake, but the fun is real! There's something here for everyone." was cut. #The scene that shows Robbie spray painting the word Wieners on the wall was cut. #The scene where the Matress King yells at Robbie "Hey you!" was cut. #The scene that shows Robbie running away was cut. #The scene where the Matress King yells at Robbie "Come back here! Hey those are lewd hand gestures!" was cut. #The scene where Pacifica Northwest says ""Fat, old, lame braces." was cut. #The scene where Mable says "Darn! poop heck darn! was cut. #The scene where Franz says "Stay out, you dumb hugelines." was cut. *Episode 4 #The scene that shows Bill tipping backward, and tumbles down the stairs was cut. *Episode 9 #The scene where Mable says "Ugh! Curse my over-sized heart." was cut. *Episode 10 #The scene where Pacifica says "Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks." it was changed to, "Welcome to Northwest Manor." #The scene where Dipper says "Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water, and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair," it was changed to, "Just gotta splash with some anointed water, and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair." *Episode 11 #The scene where Stan says "I swear!" The word "swear" was muted. #the scene where Agent Trigger says "Darn branch" was cut. #The scene where Stan says "I can swear for real!" was cut. *Episode 12 #The scene where Mabel says "What the heck is going on here?!" it was changed to "What is going on here?!" #The scene where Ford is taking to Stan, and says "What have you been doing all these years, you knucklehead?!" it was changed to "What have you been doing all these years?!" #The scene where Crampelter is talking to Stan and Ford, and he says "Listen, dorks, and listen good." it was changed to "Listen and listen good." #The scene where Crampelter is talking to Stan and Ford, and he says "Hahaha! Dorks and losers..." it was changed to "Hahaha! Losers." #The scene where Stan tells Ford "Don't let those idiots get to you." it was changed to "Don't let those get to you." #The scene where Ford tells Stan "But I am a freak." it was changed to "But I am." #The scene where Filbrick tells Stan "You did ''what, you knucklehead?" it was changed to "You did what?" #The scene where Filbrick tells Stan "You ignoramus!" The word "ignoramus" was muted. #The scene where Stan says "Stuckers?" The word "stuckers" was muted. #The scene that shows a frozen squirrel droping on the snow was cut. #The scene where Stan tells Ford "You left me behind, you jerk!" it was changed to "You left me behind!" #The scene where Ford tells Stan "Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed!" it was changed to "Get out of here before I have you court-martialed!" *Episode 14 #The scene where Dipper says "Heck, he's committing voter fraud right now." it was changed to "He's committing voter fraud right now." #The scene where Bud Gleeful says "Gah! Darn it! Gosh hand huckleberry honey suckle darn it!" it was changed to "Gah! Gosh hand huckleberry honey suckle!" #The scene where Dipper says "Darn it Stan" was cut. #Anytime thatDipper and Mabel are shown with fireworks around them was modified for the Disney XD South East Asia broadcast. The Disney XD South East Asian version pixelizated the fireworks. #The scene where Mabel's says "You'll never get away with this, you creepy little dork!" it was changed to "You'll never get away with this!" #The scene where Mabel says "Eww, I'd rather die, you creep!" it was changed to "Eww!" #The scene where Stan says "Can it, Gleeful!" was cut. #The scene where Stan tells Dipper and Mable "Kids, if I die, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Ford." it was changed to "Kids, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Ford." *Episode 15 #The scene that shows Mabel donating her blood was cut. #The scene that shows Candt Chiu smashing a bottle, and his dialouge was modified for the Disney XD South East Asia broadcast. The scene was replaced with a new scene, in the new scene a gnome says "Hit the deck!" #The scene that shows Grenda puts a towel over the faun's mouth was cut. #The scene where Grenda's says "Sleep now! Sleeeeep." it was changed to "Sleeeeep". #The scene where Dipper says "I'm such an idiot!" was cut. #The scene where Ford says "We're not the first two idiots to be tricked by Bill, boy." it was changed to "We're not the first to be tricked by Bill, boy." *Episode 16 #The scene where Darlene says "Sorry, toots!" The word "toots" was muted. #The scene where Dipper says "You can totally kill me later, but right now he needs us," was cut. *Episode 19 #The scene where Dipper says "We need to grab Mabel and get the heck out of here." it was changed to, "We need to grab Mabel and get out of here." #The scene where Diper says "You're dead to me, Soos," was cut. #The scene where the kid says "Have fun, brat!" The word "brat" was muted. #The scene where Dipper says "We've traveled to Heck and back to get you and we're going back together." it was changed to "We've traveled back to get you and we're going back together." # The scene where Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein's says "DANG IT! Why is this hammer squeaky?!" it was changed to "Why is this hammer squeaky?! *Episode 20 #The scene where Mabel says "Hey bill, come and get us you pointed jerk!" it was changed to "Hey bill, come and get us!" #The scene where Bill says "I think I'm going to kill one of just for the heck of it!" was cut. #The scene where Bill says "Oh, you idiot don't you realize!?" it was changed to "Oh. you don't you realize?" #The scene that shows Greg and Janice Valentino pushing a zombie back into the ground was modified for the Disney XD South East Asia broadcast. In the Disney XD version the cross that was on the grave was blurred. #The scene where Sheriff Blubs, and Deputy Durland says "And love." was cut. #The scene that shows Sheriff Blubs, and Deputy Durland holding each other's faces was cut. #The scene that shows two thugs on the Teeter Totter was cut. #The scene that shows Stanford Pines moving his clock, and showing that he has a gun on his belt was cut. Latin America Censorship Disney Channel Latin America Season Two *Episode 11 #The scene that shows Dipper reading the "STAN PINES DEAD" headline was modified for the Disney XD Latin America broadcast. In the Latin American version the headlines says "El fin de Stan Pinee" witch means "The end of Stan Pines." *Episode 18 #The scene that shows Prestom Northwest screaming after Bill scrambles his face was modified for the Disney XD Latin America broadcast. Prestom Northwest's screams were muted. Where to find it uncensored The American and European broadcasts are completely uncensored, the DVD's are also uncensored and you can find the uncensored versions on streaming sites. Category:Cartoons Category:Needs image Category:TV Category:Disney censorship Category:Singapore censorship Category:Mexico censorship Category:Philippines censorship Category:Vietnam censorship Category:Thailand censorship Category:Laos censorship Category:Cambodia censorship Category:Malaysia censorship Category:Myanmar censorship Category:Brunei censorship